The Life of a Gay in College
by LittleItaly56
Summary: Nico thought he would stuck forever jerking off to Porn alone until along comes Percy and everything changes. Turns out he runs a frat house for gays only and every single one of them brings their own kinky cards to the table. Very Smutty, Very Kinky and Very Cute.
1. Chapter 1

Nico:

I had worked so hard to get into this college and all my effort had paid off. I did great in school and I got a lot of scholarships and managed to get accepted to Athens University in San Diego. (Made up colleges don't try and google it) only one thing worried me more than anything about going to college we'll make that two things. First was having to deal with people and the second was my sexuality. I'm gay no secret about that. I know people are very accepting but I also know there are a lot of assholes everywhere and with my luck I'll end up rooming with one.

Turns out I lucked out on roommates. I ended up with a guy named Beckendorf. He was a brilliant mechanic and was training to be a Nuclear Engineer a job that requires a lot of knowledge and time. He could tell I was gay right away. Maybe it was the secret posters of Nick Jonas and Justin Bieber I had hidden away or my lowkey obsession with Lady Gaga but whatever it was he caught and was cool with it and as a matter of fact his girlfriend, Silena, was ecstatic. The day he told her she ran in and tackled me.

"Oh Nico I'm so happy you trusted Me enough to let me know." She squeezed the life out of me and for the next two hits we scrolled through tumblr looking at pictures of naked guys and gay porn gifs. Beckendorf left halfway through it to go study in the other room. We both giggled and continued scrolling. She and I grew close and she tried and failed many times to hook me up with guys at the college. Until one day we were at the cafe and a guy caught my eye. He had straight brown hair a little bit longer then mine and had well defined muscles. From across the room I could see his bright beautiful green eyes, his chiseled abs through his Save the Whales t shirt, his well shaped face and jaw and oh god his bulge through his blue Swim suit. I was practically drooling at the sight of him. Silena glanced over at him and squealed quietly to herself.

"Do you like him! Oh my god you do! Ok his name is Percy and he is the head of one of the Fraternities on Campus-"

"No I groaned to myself. Not a fraternity..."

"What?"

"If he's in a fraternity he's straight ask if he's In a Fraternity he's also an enormous douche bag." I couldn't help but stare at him a little more as he stood by the counter swiping through his phone he looked up and saw me staring. I froze and blushed unable to look away. He smiled and winked at me before looking down at his phone again. My jaw dropped. Did he just- did he just wink at me. I looked around to see no other possible person for him to wink at.

"Silena! He just winked at me!"

"What!" She squealed a little bit too loudly and a few people turned to look at us including Percy who glanced over at us again. He grinned a sexy grin and wrote something on the back of receipt. I watched him walk to the door, step through and then stick the receipt in one of the small holes on the outdoor tables. He returned eye contact with me before gesturing call me and walking away. Silena and I both gawked at him as he walked away. She jumped out of her chair and dragged me out to the tables. I grabbed the receipt and saw a phone number written on it along with a small note written beneath it.

"I hope you don't think this is a booty call. I saw you and couldn't resist asking you on a date sometime." ~Percy

Silena squealed again and began jumping up and down. "We'll go on! Text him." I nervously typed in the number and then began typing.

"Hi Percy. My name is Nico and I would love to go on a date a with you sometime." I hesitated and went to delete it but Silena grabbed my phone and clicked send.

We both waited with baited breath until my phone dinged and a message from Percy popped up.

"Great! How about tonight?" My heart began pumping faster. I didn't want to admit it but I was so sexually frustrated right now I would actually love if this was just a booty call.

"How about a walk in Demeter's Gardens? Some of the flowers only bloom at night and look amazing." I waited for a second then he responded.

"A walk in the gardens sounds beautiful." I blushed.

"Great. I'll bring a blanket. 7:30 sound good? We can watch the sunset."

"Sure see you there." I looked up at Silena who had begun nervously rocking and i began screaming and jumping up and down with her. She dragged me back to my dorm room where she began rummaging through my closet. She through a black lady Gaga T shirt at me and a bomber jacket. She then threw a pair of Grey skinny jeans at me.

"There prefect for your date!" She disappeared and allowed me to change. I put on the clothes and fiddled with my hair until it was messy but a sexy messy. She came back in and snapped a few selfies before giving me another hug and jumping around some more. Where does she get all this energy to bounce around.

"If you need me I'll be having sex with Beckendorf. He's been studying all week and I want to reward him for being so smart and thinking about you hooking up with Percy has but a lot of sexy images in my mind and I need to deal with that." She closed the door to his bedroom. I glanced at my phone and saw it was already 7:00. What we had left the cafe at 6:00! I grabbed the first blanket off my bed. It was my blanket covered in an odd array of things from a sexy picture of Justin's Abs to a few of my favorite albums to my favorite TV characters pictures. I folded it up in my arms and made my way to the gardens.

I smiled as I walked down the path to the gardens. I usually never put my heart on the line but this time I was and I had a feeling it wAs going to work out. I continued down the path until I heard a rustling in the trees.

"Percy? Is that you?" Instead of the hunky body of Percy emerging from the trees two large very muscular guys walked out.

"Nope not Percy. Why were you and that faggot going to meet out here and have gay sex with each other?" I stumbled back. These guys towered over me. They grabbed my blanket and unfolded it getting the bottom items in the dirt and mud.

"Wow you really are a faggot." They tossed or the the side and pushed me to the ground.

"Look at his shirt! Ha!" One of the two picked me up off the ground by it before throwing me to the ground. I stumbled to my feet only to be hit by the back of a thick hand. I fell backwards and tried to make a break for it only to be punched in the gut. I got punched one more time in the gut before being smacked again. The two laughed and high fives as I struggled to my feet. I dashed and grabbed the blanket and began to limp away. I clutched my side and began to sprint. When I had finally thought I had ditched them I leaned up against and tried to stop the bleeding out of my lip. The side of my face ached quite a bit and so did my ribs.

"Nico? Is that you?" I saw someone walk out of the shadows. "Oh god what happened to you?"

"You think this is funny! You think it's funny to mess with someone like this. To lure them out by toying with their sexuality and emotions and then have them beat by some meat head jock buddies of yours?!" I had dropped my blanket and had begun to pound him on his chest with each sentence. With my last pound I waited for him to react.

"Nico I swear I didn't set anyone on you! I don't even have any jock friends! I'm gay and I play one sport swimming and no meatheads go near the sport!" I went to pound him on the chest again but began to feel dizzy. I felt the side of my head and felt something wet. I glanced at my hand and saw blood.

"I must have hit a rock or die thing when they threw me." That was the last thing I remembered before the world went black


	2. Chapter 2

Nico: sorry if the last chapter was boring and the beginning of this one may be boring too but trust me it gets much much better just be patient. This chapter does contain a smutty threesome so you have that to look forward to.

When I woke up I was lying on a very comfortable bed mostly naked. I was only wearing my dark black jock strap that I had decided to wear last night as a surprise for Percy, I blushed at the Thought of that. That's all I could remember though getting dressed last night and then leaving but everything else is a blur. I looked around the room. On the wall opposite of me there was a desk and a bookshelf. On the wall next to me there was a few Katy Perry posters, a poster of the naked Justin Bieber photo, a poster of a shirtless Zac Efron, a poster of Troye Sivan from YouTube, a poster of the gay couple on the Calvin Klein ad and a few posters of mostly nude male pornstars. I had seen my fair share of porn and recognized the people on the posters instantly.

I sat up. My side was hurting much less now. My lip was no longer bleeding and I had a bandage wrapped around my head tightly. I couldn't remember how I had gotten these injuries though. I wandered around the room trying to figure out where I was. I saw a few college textbooks on the bookshelf and a large amount of crumpled up pieces of paper on the desk. I began to look through the closet. It was color coordinated. I giggled. Inside were all types of clothes from simple v necks to patterned short sleeve button ups. This person was so gay. I looked through the dresser nearby. The top shelf was underwear of all kinds including boxer briefs and thongs. The next was socks there was a rainbow pair I smirked. I dug through the drawer and found a lads purple object buried at the bottom. I blushed deeply when I pulled it out. It was a dildo. I quickly put it back into the drawer and reminded myself I would have to use that later.

I was about to move onto the next drawer when Percy walked in. He was only wearing a small pair of Boxer Briefs that were bright pink and outlined his package perfectly. He must have been two inches longer than me and the last guy I had been with was really impressed by my dick.

"Oh thank god you're awake! I thought you were never gonna wake up." He came over and gave me a hug. I hugged back unsure of what was going on. He noticed my confusion.

"Do you not remember what happened last night?"

"No not at all..." There was a pause then j spoke again. "Did we have sex?" Percy laughed.

"No, we probably were going to but you got attacked in the park last night by two assholes from school. They beat you up pretty bad. I um washed your clothes that why you were um... Naked. Your blanket is currently being fixed by a friend of mine that lives here. Those two bullies tore it up a bit."

"Oh. So that's why I have a bandage. Where are we?" I asked.

"Oh how rude of me. This is my fraternity house. My father helped me get this large house built so I could have a fraternity here." He walked me out the door. We walked out to a hallway. He closed his door and I saw it was decorated with many different things including pictures of Katy Perry and a few fish. This guy had a high key obsession with Katy. We walked into a living room where a large couch was on one end a large flat screen tv was hanging on the wall. There was a door to our right with the name Jason on it. It had a superman logo on it and a few marvel and DC movie posters taped to it. Down on the other end of the room was another door with the name Luke and Octavian on it, his had the medical symbol on it and some pictures of swords and taped on another on the other side of the TV with the name Will on it his also had a medical symbol and a few video game posters. I'm guessing they put what they liked on their doors.

"This is the gaming room. We have two one up here and one on the bottom floor."

He led me down the flight of stairs behind the couch to another smaller living room. This one only had couches and a coffee table and a few book shelves on the walls.

"This is the study room. All of the guys who live here go to college and we all have a lot of studying to do so this is where we study." I began to notice a supreme lack of people.

"Most of the guys are either at class or downstairs on the bottom floor." He walked over to the first door on our left and opened it.

"To save space we had to make one room for the showers." I peeked inside and saw five nozzles on each side of the room and three in the back. There were four sinks on our wall. And a door to the left told me there was a toilet in there. I walked around looking at the other doors all assorted with random things and names. First had the name Connor and Travis, then Frank, then Leo, then Grover and one room with no name on it.

After the final room there mess a staircase to the bottom floor. He led me down the stairs all the way down I admired his perky and round butt. I wanted to touch it so bad. We were now on the bottom floor. Two double doors were to our left and two our right was another game room. A guy was fast asleep on the couch. He was gorgeously muscled. He had large chest muscles and well defined and and arms the size of my legs. He had short spiky blonde hair and a beautiful face. Drops of sweat covered him and made his muscles glisten. From what I could tell he wasn't wearing anything and only a thin blanket was keeping what was underneath hidden.

"That's Jason. He got back from the gym a few minutes ago and conked out immediately after stripping down. He likes being free when he's at home. The rest of us keep our underwear on when wandering around the house." He led me through a doorway to the kitchen which was very large and had plenty of space. He led me through another doorway to a room filled with exercise equipment and a steam room in the back.

"This obviously is the gym. We also have a pool and hot tub out back. He led me through the glass doors in the kitchen to a medium sized backyard. There was a pool and hot tub taking up most of it but there were bushes up twice as high as the fence on all three sides.

"We put those bushes in because, well, let's just say we like our privacy and I'm not sure if the neighbors would like to see what we do here." I giggled a little.

"So what do you guys do here." I turned to stand in front of him and less my not nearly as defined chest to his." He leaned down and kissed me gently.

"Have wild and crazy gay sex all the time." I wrapped my arms around his neck and jumped up and wrapped my legs around his back. He grabbed my butt and began to kiss me roughly. He massaged my ass snapped the straps against my cheeks. I broke our kids to through my head back and moan. He swiped his finger up and down my crack teasing it.

He slid the screen door open with his other hand and led me into the gym. He opened the sauna door with his foot and we slipped in. I dropped to the floor and he went to sit down on one of the benches. I straddled him putting both of my legs on either side of him. I began to kiss and he reach around again to play with my hole. I groaned into the kisses and raised my ass a little hoping he would get the hint. He finally did and pulled my Jock strap off. My dick sprang free and laid against his abs. I reached down and pulled his tiny pink underwear off. His dick too sprang free. I started to kiss down his chest. I put his nipples in my mouth switching off between them. I went to nip at one and I felt something wet enter my ass. I glanced back to see Jason behind me. His tongue entering my ass then swiping all around inside. I groaned around Percy's nipple. I licked down his abs, raising my ass higher and higher. Jason placed two hands on both of my cheeks and began to kneed them. I groaned out again.

I finally reached Percy's large and thick Dick. I licked down the shaft then put just the tip into my mouth. Percy sighed deeply and put his hands roughly into my hair trying to force me farther down. I complied and inched farther and farther down until it was in my throat and my nose was touching his neatly trimmed pubes. I took a deep whiff and noticed he smelled like chlorine and the ocean. I pulled back up and bobbed back down and repeated and repeated. Behind me Jason had stuck two fingers in me along with his tongue. I groaned around Percy's Dick and he shuddered letting out small groans himself. Finally after a rather loud groan from me he released filling my mouth up and forcing me to Pop off his length only to have my face soon covered in his cum. I swallowed what I could and rose up to kiss him. He kissed back passionately before removing his lips and lucking all the cum up with his sly tongue. Behind me I heard a small whimper. I turned and saw Jason staring at me with his fingers still in me. I rotated doing my best to keep his fingers inside of me and myself on Percy's lap. Jason lowered himself to kiss me once and then lick up what Percy had missed. After licking it all up he lowered himself down my chest and kissed my barely noticeable abs.

"You're beautiful you know that. Such beautiful muscles and face and skin tone. You're perfect." I blushed

"No I'm not. I'm far from perfect." I felt kisses on my neck.

"Don't say that Nico. No one could be more beautiful then you are." Jason continued to thrust his fingers into me. One perfectly aimed one hit my Bundle of nerves and I bucked upwards. He moved down from my abs to kitten kick my penis. He moved on to put one of my balls in his mouth, then the other one. He moved up and with one Swift movement out my whole erect penis into his mouth. A tear trickled out of one eye but he stayed in that position. Percy moved his hands to put one on the back of Jason's head and the other around his large dick.

He groaned around me and I bucked up pushing my dick further into him. He groaned again and I shivered In pleasure. He groaned one last time and I couldn't hold off any longer. I came and his eyes widened as his mouth was filled up. He popped off and last squirts of cum landed on my chest. He swallowed it and then Began to kiss me.

I felt Percy kidding my neck and I felt overwhelmed by all the affection. Jason grunted and then I felt a blob land on my abs. Percy was still stroking him and he had finally came all over me. A few more light grunts and my chest and abs were covered.

Jason rose off of me and Percy slid out from under me. They both began to fight for the right to lick all the cum off my chest and stomach. My dick began to rise as those two sexy hunks licked all over my body. Once I was wet and clean they both rose up to kiss each other roughly. Percy wrapped his legs around Jason and Jason placed both of his hands on Percy's ass. I groaned as my package was fully erect and standing loud and proud. I began to stroke as Jason slid himself into Percy and thrust into him while he was in his arms. Percy placed his head in the crook of Jason's neck and groaned with each thrust. I stood up, still stoking rapidly. I walked and placed myself right behind Percy. I tapped Jason's hand and he moved to sit down on the bench. I moved to ease myself in right next to Jason's monster of an erection. We both thrust in at different paces until Percy let out a small scream and came. We both groaned as he tightened. I was the first to cum I filled him up and rode through my orgasm until I pulled out and fell next to Jason. I kissed him as he thrusted and finally he came. Percy had a tear rolling down his face but I could tell it was a tear or pleasure. Jason lifted him off and made him stand up.

"Clench your cheeks Percy." Jason ordered and Percy obliged. I grabbed Percy's hand with one hand and grabbed our underwear with the other.

"Come on Percy lets go back to your room and I'll eat you out." He groaned. We walked into the living room to see three guys on the couch. Two were twins and on top of them was a smaller Latino who was bouncing up and down on their dicks.

"Hey Perce! Who's the new guy?"

"My name is Nico." I guided Percy up the stairs kissing his neck all the way up. His ass had been stretched so much thanks to Jason and I. We made it to the second floor and heard the showers running. I heard down groans from inside and hazarded a guess at what was going on. We continued to the top floor and we finally made It two Percy's room. He laid down on the bed and I crawled seductively up the end of the bed until I was at his ass. I lifted him up a little and put a pillow under his back. Cum began to leak out of him, I quickly swiped my tongue and gathered it all up and swallowed. I swirled my tongue around his entrance and lightly poked in. I immediately tasted myself and Jason inside of him. I loosened him and cum poured out into my mouth. I swallowed it all and crawled up to lie next to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist spooned me.

"I should have told you before but my fraternity isn't a normal one. We are all gay men. We all have had sex with each other and you don't have to worry we are all clean. Not a single STD in this household. I'm telling you this because I was wondering if you would like to move in and take the empty room on the second floor." I turned around to kiss him and roll over so I was on top of him.

"I'll take that as a yes." I smiled and kissed him one last time before falling fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3:

Chapter 3: Lots and Lots of People To Fuck- I mean Meet

When I woke up a few hours later the memories of the erotic things we did rushed back to me at once. That was amazing. I had never had such a pleasure filled and sexy moment yet it was still full of so much passion and love. I slid out of bed and pulled jockstrap back on. I turned to see how maya as looked. Plump and beautiful as always. I heard a ding from my and saw about theory text messages from Piper. I quickly text back.

"I'm fine Piper just been having a lot of fun with Percy."

"What! I need details Nico!"

"Later. Currently still having lots of fun."

"Oh. You dirty dirty boy."

I glanced over and saw Percy still asleep and snoring. Maybe it's time I go and meet some of the other members of the household. I walked into the game room and I saw Jason completely void of clothing running over people in Grand Theft Auto 5. I seductively shove my hips as I walked over to Jason. He paused it just as I straddled him.

"So I got to meet you and Percy and see what you guys liked but I haven't met anyone else. What are they like and into?" I began kissing his neck and rubbing his nipples.

He rested his head as I kissed his neck leaving hickies galore.

"Well we have Leo who is the opposite of myself. I'm a top and a total kinky cumslut but he is a bottom and a kinky cumslut. Then we have Connor and Travis, twins, who liked to double people or have a twin in front and in back or pretty much anything in between but they always fuck together. Then there is Octavian and Luke they both are dominant but somehow they can manage to be in a relationship where they fuck each other. They are into bondage and cock rings. If you want it rough go to them. Then there is mark who will be gentle and kind to you and love every inch of you. If you want a passionate fuck go to him. Oh he also has a tad bit larger of a penis than me. Then we have Frank who is really into face fucking and blowjobs but also secretly likes to be topped. Him and Leo are a thing but he always like it when I'm there to fuck him, while he fucks Leo. Then last but not least we have Grover who is really into shower sex and is versatile but when he bottoms he is a power bottom." I reached down to stroke him.

"So everyone brings something to the table here." I picked up speed on my stroking and he let out a groan.

"Yep and we didn't have a versatile, plump, beautiful ass here with a big dick until you arrived. You will be a perfect fit in this household. The others are going to love you. Not just for your ability in bed but from what I saw Percy truly loves you and cares about you. He Carried you in last night his eyes red from crying. He refused to leave your side. Percy must have seen something in you in order for him to fall in love with you. And whatever it is I can see and I feel myself falling for you as well." I stopped stroking him and wrapped my arms around his neck hugging the life out of him. He hugged me back and a tear dripped down my cheek.

"Thank you. I had a lot of assholes use me for sex in the past and I was worried that this was gonna be just like that." He hugged me deeper, clutching me closer to his chest.

"We would never use you. Not a single person in this building would. We might use things on you but we would never use you." I grinned and kissed him. He rubbed my ass a little with his hands and I returned to stroking him. It only took a minute or two for him to finally give in and release all over our chests. He picked me up with his hands still rubbing my ass and laid me down on the couch. He began to lick all of the cum off my chest and ran the tip of his tongue along my nipples sending pleasure straight to my erect length. I groaned and squirmed. My jockstrap had become uncomfortably tight. He licked my abs, licking all the dribbles of cum in the lightly defined lines up. He finally reached the strap and pulled it down with his teeth. My dick sprang loose and a blob of precome leaked down the side of my shaft. Jason quickly lapped it and began to tease me. He licked along the sides, placed only the tip in his mouth then removed it and began sucking on my balls. I began to feel my release coming.

"Jason!" He placed his open mouth in front of dick and I came. It sprayed all over his face and in his eyes and in his mouth. He lapped every last drop up then began to lick down past my dick. I grabbed my knees and pulled my butt up and my dick was now right in front of my face and Jason was eating me out.. I put the top of my dick in my own mouth and bobbed up and down, I had learned I Could do this as a junior in high school. All the while Jason was stretching me as far as he could. He noticed me sucking myself off and removed his tongue to speak.

"Oh my god Nico you're gonna have to show me how to do that." He went back to my hole and I grinned. He stretched me a little bit more and replaced his tongue with something much bigger. He grabbed my hair and pulled me off my own dick and replaced it with his hand. Stroked in time with his thrusts. I groaned louder and louder with each thrust. The blonde decided to grab a small hand towel nearby and shove it in my mouth. It tasted of cum and smelled musky. I groaned again. This was amazing. Finally I grinned and came into Jason's cupped hand. He soon followed me and I groaned at the feeling of warm liquid entering my ass and filling it to the brim. He licked his hand clean the removed his Dick and raised my ass into the air. He grinned at me and shoved his tongue back in. Jason wasn't kidding he was a cumslut. When he finally had cleaned me out he set my ass back down and moved to lie next to me. He pulled my jockstrap back up and removed the towel from my mouth. He lifted me so I could lie on top of him. I rested my head on his chest and listened to his rapid heartbeat. Jason grabbed a blanket and threw it over the both of us.

"I love you Nico."

"I love you too Jason."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When I woke up Jason was gone and I was alone on the couch. I sat there for a second staring at the ceiling thinking about how amazing this was. I had found not just one person to love me but an entire fraternity where I was welcome and could be loved like anyone else. Noticing my firm erection I decided to wander and see if anyone was awake that could help me... Solve my problem. I was hoping for Leo, that adorable little Hispanic. Last time I saw him he had his ass stretched wide around two large twin dicks. I couldn't wait for it to be me inside him. I groaned at the thought and my erection grew larger. I walked down the stairs the friction of my underwear on my tip causing me to moan with each step.

I finally made it to the second floor and heard moans from Grover's room. I peaked in and saw him on his hand and knees with one hand thrusting a large blue object that lightly buzzed in and out of his beautiful juicy dark ass. Sweat covered his dark skin and small muscles. I groaned lightly to myself as I watched the phallic object enter quickly then slide out at an agonizing slow pace. I rubbed myself through my underwear and continued to admire the view. Finally after a few minutes of torturous thrusting he let out one last drawn out groan and came. He collapsed onto the bed and rolled over. His dick was flaccid and laying against his beautiful thin stomach surrounded by a pool of cum and the dildo was still deep inside him vibrating.

"What a beautiful spectacle I just witnessed." I said. He opened his eyes and desperately tried to cover himself with a pillow. I grinned and spoke again.

"Don't try and cover yourself. You're beautiful and there is nothing to be ashamed about what you just did. I found it sexy and gorgeous and can't wait until I get that chance." He removed the pillow and smiled back at me.

"Why wait. I have enough energy for another round." I walked at a slow seductive pace to his bed, closing the door behind me and bobbing my hubs with each step. I made it to the best and inched my jockstrap off. I got it all the way down and my dick sprang free. He licked his lips at the sight of my erection. I crawled up the bed to him and gave him several light wet pecks to the lips and cheek. He gently wrapped his warm large hands around my neck. I responded by kissing his throat leaving dark red love marks. I kissed lower and lower kissing the ridges of his abs as I went. Finally I made it to his pubes and took one large whiff of his amazing sent before licking a large slow strip down his hardening erection. I made it to the tip and gave it several little licks and sucks then moved down to put each ball in my mouth. I caressed them and sucked them and admired his large black dick as it hardened to full length. I reached around to pull out the sex toy that could still be heard behind him vibrating. I pulled it out and instead slowly eased it into myself. I bit my lip And stared deep into Grovers dark brown eyes. He tweaked his nipples and bit his lip as the toy entered. When it finally reached the base I returned to his dick and sucked the entire length into my mouth. My tongue licked around his shaft as I bobbed. I would close my throat around his tip and smiled around him as he moaned and thrashed when I did. Finally he grabbed my hair and pulled me off.

"Want you inside me." He moved to be on is hands and knees. I stuck a finger in to stretch him but his hole was already lubed up and wide for me. I didn't hesitate to slam into him. I showed no mercy as my dick went all the way in and caused him to shudder and throw his head back. I was about to thrust again but he fell forward and rolled us over so I was on bottom. I groaned as the pressure of him on top of me caused the toy inside me to sharply jab against my prostate. He began to fuck himself on my dick. He placed both of his hands on my legs and put his feet next to my stomach. He would rise up and then slam down. He repeated over and until he came. His cum flew in the air and landed in dots on my chest and face. At that my dick relented and came inside the warm torturous heat of his ass. He waited for my dick to stop cumming then he pulled my softening dick out and slid in next to me. He rubbed his fingers on my nipples and slid the other down to stroke me. I bit my lip at the sensation of his hands sliding down my length rubbing the tip a little then returning back down the length. He got on top of me and kissed me passionately. I had never felt someone this full of passion and energy before. He got behind me and raised my ass so he could stick two finger in next to the still vibrating dildo inside of me. After a few more thrusts from his long slender fingers he removed them and slid his enormous dick into me. I groaned at the sensation. I had never been doubled before and it felt amazingly intense. The stretching and thrusting made my body twitch with satisfaction. The vibration was causing both of us to be rushed to completion.

"I'm trying to hold back Nico but I don't know if I ca-an." At that he came filling me up and sliding out. He rested his face on my thigh and breathed heavily. I, still hard, grabbed hair and pulled his head up. I put his mouth right over my penis and forced him down onto it. He grabbed my ass and happily took all of my length into his mouth. It was a matter f seconds before I came and he slid up my body to kiss me. I wrapped my legs around Him and groaned at the taste of myself in his mouth. We both collapsed into a warm spent mess and just looked at each other smiling.

"That was fantastic Grover."

"Yes it was." He slid an arm around my waist and cuddle up closer to me. He put one leg over me and rested his head in my neck. Soon there was complete silence except for the still vibrating toy in my ass. I tried to reach around to turn it off but Grovers hand grabbed me and stopped me.

"Leave it in. I wanna see what it does to you when we get up later." He kissed me one last time before we both fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

TLOGIC Ch 5

When I woke up I felt the soothing and sensual buzzing of the vibrator in my tight hole. I sighed at the sensation. I wiggled it around a little feeling my erection peek at the enticement of my prostate. After a minute or two of thrusting and jerking I stopped and sat up. Grover lay fast asleep next to me. His election standing tall and proud.

"Yes Nico right there. That's perfect don't stop. Thank you oh I love you." He moaned in his sleep. I grinned giving him a light kiss before standing up. I switched the vibrator off but I couldn't bring myself to remove the pleasurable device from inside me. I slipped my jockstrap back on, My semi stretching the fabric and putting an agonizingly amazing amount of pressure on my tip.

"Oh oh oh oh ah!" I turned to see a wet spot forming around Grovers crouch. I grinned and slipped out of the room. Jason was still as naked as ever and just as asleep as when I left him. By now it was late at night and nothing could be heard from anyone's rooms. I carefully tip toes upstairs to the top floor. I was about to open the door to Percy's room when a pair of rough hands grabbed my hands and another pair reached around to cover my mouth and stroke my nipples slowly. The hand slowly slipped across the tips then squeezed them. I moaned into the hand over my mouth. I was forcefully turned around to face to blonde guys. One much more buff and athletic then the other. both have a very dominant vibe off and made my dick perk at the interest of two dominant hunky blondes pinning me.

One took their hands off my mouth and quickly gagged me with a ball gag. They pushed me into their room and threw me on the bed. Both quickly tied my wrists to the headboard. I didn't make a single attempt to resist. This was amazing and I was extremely turned on. I moaned into kisses that slowly pecked their way from my neck to my navel to my jockstrap where skilled teeth pulled them off with ease. I felt a tight pressure on my penis and glanced down to see a cock ring being placed around my shaft.

One body had now straddled my waist and was kissing the crook of my neck while rubbing my chest muscles making me shiver at the duel pleasure. Another paid of skilled hands was gently stroking my now constrained shaft and slowly inching their way to my hole. I felt a finger slowly insert itself only to be blocked by the toy that remained deep in my hole. The hand slid it's fingers in and pulled the toy out slowly making my body shiver at the feeling.

"Well well well what do we have here. Someone has been naughty as it appears they have been naughty with Grover. You deserve punishment for that."

The body on top of me grabbed my waist and flipped me so my lovely rear faced the sky. I waited for a few seconds with bated breaths when finally a hard smack hit my cheeks. I groaned around my gag. My ass stung and it felt like nothing I had ever felt before. Immediately after that slap another one followed and another and another. Finally after a dozen they stopped and my cheeks felt like they were on fire.

"Oh so lovely and red and round." Said one behind me. I then felt a few kisses planted on my pain-filled butt. The kisses provided a startling cool to the warm stings of the spanking.

"So how do you want to do this Baby? Fight for who gets to fill his luxurious bubble butt and the other tops them or we both fill his hole to the point where he will permanently limp." I felt another slap on my butt. I moaned heavily after the striking. I was so overloaded on pleasure and the cock ring was denying me any satisfaction.

"I don't think he's ever felt two dicks in him at the same time. Unless you've already been with the twins you naughty boy." I felt another slap on my behind.

"Double it is! You wanna stretch him while I have some fun with him?"

"Yes but first." I heard a few strangled moans between kisses and some loud grunts then something wet slid it's way inside of me. I let out a strangled gasp as it wiggled deeper and deeper and was soon joined by long slender hard objects that wiggled about. While my ass was being rimmed to all hell I felt another mouth on my chest. It bit and tugged at my nipples. Hands that scratched at my back muscles and pleasure was filling the room.

Finally both mouths stopped their pleasure giving and after a few seconds of shuffling two hard objects poked my worn and abused asshole. One slipped in and I groaned both in pain and pleasure. The second one slipped in and that feeling grew exponentially. While my ass slowly stretched both pairs of hands rubbed my back and reached around to stroke my now red and throbbing penis. Finally they began to move. Their uneven pace meant they were constantly slamming all the way into me pummeling my prostate. I groaned and moaned and sighed with each thrust until they both let out groans and a wave of want liquid seeped into my rear.

While they were in joining the joyous pleasures of cumming I was still blocked by the torturous confines of a cock ring. A hand slid it's way do to slid it off. As soon as my dick was free they gave it a quick stroke and came a waterfall of cum down my stomach and across my chest. I heard them both shuffle and soon kisses were covering my cum stained abdomen. I let out one final sigh before collapsing onto the bed. Two warm nude bodies snuggled up to my sides and in a matter of seconds I was fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(If I ever put Mark in the story I really mean Will. Idk why I do that)

Nico: When I woke up my hands were no longer tied and I was alone in the bed. My mouth was still gagged and I felt dried cum all over me. My Dick started to get hard at the memory of how it got there. I slowly sat up and saw the tie that had strapped me to the headboard. I grabbed it and slowly snuck out of the room. The house was completely silent and according to the clock around 10:00 in the morning. The others were probably gone at classes. Thank god I didn't have class this week.

I went back to Percy's Room and saw my phone was still on the nightstand. I went to text Silena when I noticed that someone had been texting her only about an hour ago and she responded. It started off with Percy talking about himself and posting a photo of him in a very seductive way on the bed. The blanket only barely covered his lower region. Silena responded with a gasp emoji. I read through the rest and it was all chit chat and then Percy began to talk about me. He said that he had actually been watching me for a while. He had seen me around campus and been admiring me from a distance. Silena responded back saying she knew and that she had hoped he would say something. He said he was sick of admiring from a distance and that he wanted to do it up close. I blushed. I text Silena.

"Hey it's Nico and how would you feel if I moved into the fraternity..." She responded immediately.

"I would be overjoyed for you. I'll help you move and everything but you have to promise me I get to visit you. Oh and I get a picture of you and Percy naked together. Only if Percy's ok with it. I know you are." I grinned and responded back.

"I promise I will and I'll ask." As soon as I finished my message Percy walked in. I was naked covered in cum and he was shirtless a small speedo and his hair was wet

and clung together. I dropped my phone and slowly walked over to him. My hips swaying with each step. I reached him and dropped both of my arms around him and pulled him into a long and passionate kiss. I moved to nibble on his ear and whispered slowly into it.

"I want you to fuck me so hard then let me cum all over your face. I want to feel you inside of me." He grabbed my legs and lifted me up. I threw both of them around his waist and my dick against his abs. He tossed me on the bed and began to slowly inch off the speedo. It already wa Spaulding against the right fabric and sprang to full mast when the small article of clothing came off. I moved forward and began to kiss around his shaft. I locked along both edges of his V and even nibbled at his inner shaven thigh. Until finally I began to lick along his length. I wiped along his slit and he let out a loud moan. He tried to put his hands on the back of my head but I quickly grabbed his butt and threw him into the bed, his tip still inside my mouth. My hands remained on his ass, keep him down.

I moved down his shaft until it hit the back of my throat. I started to construct my throat around his tip and moved my tongue all around the rest. He started to scream out and I moaned around him sending even more pleasure through his body.

"I'm gonna- I'm gonna cum!" I immediately grabbed the base of his dick and squeezed down. My mouth came off of him and I sat up. He too moved to look at me. I gave him a quick peck and I slowly lowered myself onto his shaft. He threw his head back once more and I grinned.

"Percy grab my phone." I breathed out slowly. He grasped around until he found it. "Now record me riding you." He angled the camera down the chiseled upper body he had and at angle so you could see me lift up and then fall down. I began to stroke until finally I groaned out and came. He quickly exited Out and threw my phone to the side. My cum landed all over his chest smearing across his toned muscles. He continues to thrust until I felt his dick throb and liquid fill me.

When he finally stopped I let his dick out and I crawled up his body with my cheeks clenched

He thought he was getting a kiss and closed his eyes. I instead plopped my ass right down on his face. I u clenched my cheeks and he let out a surprised moan then a relaxed moan and then a slippery wet object wiggle around my hole. I could feel the liquid slowly leaving my hole and cover his face and tongue. When I felt completely cleaned out I raised myself off of him and turned around to see a huge cum stained grin. His eyes were covered and his entire face was layered with my cum. I snuggled up in his shoulder and whispered in his ear

"I saw what you said and I love you baby."

He grinned and gave me a big kiss.

"I meant every word" I grinned and have his nipple A little bite.

"Oh and I'm sending the video of us to Silena." I clicked send and snuggled close to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nico: when I woke up Percy was fast asleep cum splattered across his chest his dick hanging out for everyone to see. I glanced down at myself and saw a nearly identical sight. I slowly slipped out of the bed. I didn't bother to clean the cum off my chest and only bothered to cover myself with my now very musky jockstrap. I slipped out the door after checking my phone for Selena's response. She was overjoyed by the video and ranted on and on about how hot we were.

I made it to the stairs and glanced around. Who hadn't I enjoyed a bit of sexy time with. There was still Frank and Will that sounded very interesting. An idea popped into my mind and I grinned an impish grin. I walked around until I made it to the kitchen where a large muscular Asian guy was wearing only a pair of tight fitting blue briefs. He had a towel slung over his shoulder and had his ass high in the air while he dug through the bottom drawer of the fridge. I quietly rubbed myself until he rose up and jumped when he saw me. He looked me up and down then far me a happy smile.

"You must be Nico! Percy brought you here right?" I nodded and smiled at him seductively. I gained down to see the outline of a growing erection inside those tight briefs.

"Yep."

"So I have heard a little rumor that you are a versatile little guy and that you have had quite the time here the last few days."

I Smirked seductively and walked over to him. I ran my hand along his chest.

"You could say that." He grabbed the back of my head and we began to is heavily. I heard a door slide open behind en and we broke apart to see a guy in what I guessed was a mankini. A small pouch covered his genitals, the tightness revealed an extremely large package, and went all the way up to his shoulders then wrapped back around to a small string that perfectly fit in between his ass cheeks.

"I'm sorry was I interrupting something?"

"Yeah you were Will." He blushed and turned around to walk away when I spoke up.

"No I want you here for this." He responded with a wide grin and strolled over to us. He wrapped arms around my back and began to peck kisses along my spine. I kissed along Frank's neck and he started to speak.

"So you want us to double you or something." I had made it to his nipples by now and decided to bite down slightly to hard. He screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure.

"I know what you really like. You top for Nico but for anyone else you're a bottom." I grabbed his hair and forced him down. He got on his knees and mouthed around my bulge before finally stripping it off and getting to the sucking. He hesitantly kicked the very top of my erection. The pleasure bolted throughout my entire body. I moaned slightly and moaned even louder when he began to go farther and farther down the shaft until finally my dick was in his throat and his nose was in my pubes. Behind me I felt a mother pair of lips sucking on my cheeks before licking a tongue through my crack.

"Oh my god don't stop either of you." I grabbed the back of Frank's head as he began to remove his mouth from my shaft and forced him back down. He groaned around me and I sighed and panted at the feeling. I moved back to thrust back in and a tongue entered my hole. I went back in forth my body getting tortuously pleasure by two mouths on either side of me. When I felt like I was ready to cum I grabbed both and pulled them up.

I kissed along Frank's chest before grabbing his ass and turning him around and bending him over the counter. My tongue circled his joke loosening it for him. I was surprised to find his hole was already quite loose. I grinned and moved up to slam my erection all the way in. Behind me the tongue was still working its magic until finally it was replaced with something larger than I could possibly imagine. I looked back and saw that Will had filled me to the hilt with his monster cock. When he pulled out I slammed in and then pulled out just in time for him to slam into me forcing me deep into Frank. I felt my top hit his sweet spot dead on. I chuckled as Frank groaned helplessly on the counter. My laughter was short lived due to the fact that immediately after work Will did the same to me only this time cum shot out of my dick and

Filled Frank's ass. He sighed and then shuddered as his release hole began to throb around Wills monstrous shaft and it was only seconds before he all groaned and seperated.

I clenched my cheeks together and Frank did the same. Will sprang into action and grabbed a cup off the counter. He moved and put it right beneath my hole. I unclenched and cum slowly leaked out as filled the cup up a little bit. He moved onto Frank who still laid thoroughly fucked on the counter. He unclenched his hole and cum flowed into the cup. I raised an eyebrow at what he was doing. He grinned and held up a finger.

"Leo! We have some stuff for you to drink." There was a loud bang followed by feet down the stairs and a medium height Latino sprinting into the room. He was wearing a purple thong that beautifully revealed his decent package but beautiful plump ass. He saw the cup in Will's hands and quickly grabbed it. He lifted his head balcony to drink. He slowly disgusted all of our seed. I groaned at the sight and felt myself growing hard again. He gulped it all down and moved to wrap his arms around my neck. He captured my lips In a kiss and I sighed at the taste of cum that lingers in his mouth. Once our lips parted I spanked his ass sharply and said.

"I'll be by later for you." He shook his ass a little as he moved away.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Doubling on the Roof

Nico

So far I had enjoyed a good sensual fuck with every person in this house except three. The twins, whose kinky ways I had heard so much about and Leo, a sexy little power bottom Leo who I got to see gobble down a cup full of cum that leaked out of my ass. If there ever was a person I wanted to ravage more than ever, it was Leo. Unfortunately Percy said he and the others had a plan for how i would get to enjoy my time with him and that I would have to wait. So I guess it's the twins that I get to enjoy.

I walked to the second floor and opened the door to their room. They were not there. My dick deflated a little at the news. I decided hey they weren't here and started looking around. They had two matching twin beds that were only two feet apart in the center of the room. next to both was a nightstand. I opened the top drawer of one and found three dildos. I opened the bottom one and found lots of lube, rope and cock rings.

The other twin had DVDs stacked up in his top drawer and his bottom drawer was filled with pictures and gay magazines. I looked through some of the pictures. They were of everyone in this house. One had Leo slowly easing down on Frank's dick while he got pounded into by Jason. Another had Percy on the floor his beautiful face and gorgeous body covered in cum. He was grinning. I wish I was there to enjoy that moment. I kept looking through them until I found a bunch from the first day I was here. They showed myself, Percy and Jason going at it in the gym. I blushed when I saw the one of me covered in cum. I put them back and went back to the CDs. I grabbed a bunch with the most recent dates and placed the most recent one in the CD player nearby. It was from yesterday. It was me, Frank and Will in the kitchen. It changed to several different angles like professional porn did. I put in another, me with Grover. Another, me with Octavian and Luke. Another, me with Percy. I started to get angry...

They recorded me. My anger started to be replaced by sadness instead and I started to cry. I grabbed all the DVDs and put them back. Then i slowly made my way to Percy's room to grab my stuff. I would not move in with these assholes. I opened the door with tears streaming down my face. Percy was at his computer with headphones in and didn't notice me. I saw that he was stroking himself and a phallic object was vibrating inside of ass. I was about to throw something at him when I noticed what he was watching. It was a video of us... Inside this very room. He moaned out a little as I came in the video. I grabbed my things and spammed the door shut behind me. I heard headphones slam to the floor and the door flew open. He was bright red. I turned to face him, tears streaming down my face.

"How could you!"

"Nico listen please-"

"No. Fuck you Percy." I yelled and started to walk away.

"Nico listen to me." He grabbed my arm. I threw it off and turned to face him. "You recorded me... There are cameras everywhere in this house. I saw the DVDs in the twins room. You guys never said anything me. Was that all this was! Do you guys not love me at all..." I began to Babble out incoherent sentenced. He put his arms around me.

"Nico I promise we were going to tell you and no we all love you so much."

"Then why were you recording me without telling me!"

"Because... We're an online porn website... A very successful one actually." I gawked at him.

"College and this house are expensive so we made an online porn site last year and started posting videos. It was just me, Jason and Frank at first with our phones but we started to get more popular and make more and more money so we got more people to join us here and got better equipment. Soon we were making enough money for us to help pay for college. So we started looking for more gay men from here or nearby colleges and convinced them to join us. Soon we had all the rooms filled and we're raking in a lot of money. As we went on we found that we all loved each other quite a bit and the porn was just a way to capitalize on our love and our talents at fucking."

"So you do love me?"

"You have no idea how much I love you. I can barely contain my love for you. I'm not the only one either. Everyone here has fallen in love with you. For your personality, your beauty, your body." I sniffled and wiped a tear away. He put a hand on my chin and pulled me in for a kiss. We parted lips and he spoke.

"We didn't post any of yours. We wanted to wait for your permission first." I pulled him into a deep kiss before speaking again.

"Do it. Upload them." He kissed me one last time before going upstairs. I looked at his ass as he went and noticed the bottom of a vibeator still lodged deep into him.

"Your wish is my command." I looked down and noticed my stiffy.

"Gonna have to take care of you." I thought. I walked outside. I always had a slight kink for outdoor masturbation or outdoor sex. I sat down on the lawn and started today stroke while facing the house. The entire time my mind switched from memories of the sex I had had here too how pretty it was. I noticed a staircase on the left side of the house and stopped stroking. Where did this lead? I slipped my jockstrap back on and made my way up the steps. As I got closer to the top I began to hear low pants and moans. I peeked around the corner and saw two very naked twins stroking while lying in lounging chairs. I bit my lip in order to stop a moan. Apparently I didn't do well enough because one twin spoke up.

"Nico I saw you come on out." I groaned and stepped forward. I looked passed them and noticed that the balcony overlooked the street. A few people passed by and a car or two. I looked down at myself and noticed that I only had on my small jockstrap and quickly ducked down. The twins grinned.

"Not so quick there Nico. You're gonna have to ride us."

"What! But the people will see me!"

"Then make it look like an exercise." The twins pulled their chairs together and pulled me down. They both stuck a finger in my hole and began to wiggle it around. I was still very loose from my fuck fest with Will and Frank. They grabbed my waist and eased me down on their dicks. I bit my lip and looked down on the street. Only my upper body would be visible to even the tallest person so all I have to do is move my arms and make it look like an exercise. I put my arms in front of me and made it look like I was doing squats. I made the moans look like I was groaning in pain from exercising. I could feel my dick growing harder and harder. Who knew this could turn me on so much.

I looked behind me to see both twins groaning in pleasure. They both had a hand on the others nipple teasing and stroking it. The other hands were on either side of my ass forcing me down roughly onto their shafts. I finally gave up on the exercise rude and started stroking at a rapid pace. After a little while I finally came. The cum splattered the wall that blocked our actions from passerbys. I heard a few moans from the two bodies behind me and it was only seconds before I felt their loads shoot into me.

When both were done I pulled off and I placed my knees on the opposite sides of their bodies. I clenched my hole tight and placed myself over their chests with my legs wide apart. I stopped clenching and let the cum leak out onto their chests. Both moved their hands to my back and started rubbing me slowly. When I was certain it was all out I turned to see the two rubbing the substance all over each other like lotion. I grinned and slipped my jockstrap back on. Aw I left I noticed three hidden camera on the balcony. Can't wait to see how that video does on their website.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Final Fuck

I wandered back inside. My hole slowly tightening back up as I walked through the door. I bit my lip in pleasure. The sensation was intoxicating. I walked through the living room where Grover was lying on the ground with his ass in the air. He was fast asleep and cum was slowly dribbling out of his ass. I swiped a finger through the stream and sucked it clean. He must have passed oh this way after a thorough fucking.

I continued up to the next level when I heard some Nicki Minaj playing from one of the rooms. The door was half open and the song Anaconda is pretty good so I was curious. I peeked in and saw a sight that made my mouth drop. A Latino twink had his hands on his bed and his ass out. The two plump tan cheeks were shaking back and forth bouncing as the guy tweeted to the beat perfectly. I slid a hand into my strap and began to rub myself. I grinned as an idea popped into my mind. This hot as will work perfectly.

I stepped forward until I was right behind him. I ran a finger down his back and quickly grabbed onto both of his cheeks. He jumped and tried to flee from my grasp. He looked back and smiled.

"Oh it's you. Then how about I keep the show going for you." He put his hands back down and began to start again. One of my hands kneaded on cheek and the other slapped him and got rougher with each slap.

"So I have a fun little idea for everyone in the house and I need your help to do it." He moaned out.

"Sure what do you need." I swiped my tongue down is crack before speaking.

"I want to have an orgy, but I need you to be what initiates the fuck fest."

Leo

I woke up with my hands tied together, A thick dildo in my mouth, my hands and feet tied together and my aching hole filled with something warm and plugged up by another dildo and my Dick rock hard but confined by a cock ring. And I couldn't see a thing

"What the hell happened I thought." I thought. The position I was in kept me from moving, moaning or grinding my dick on anything for pleasure. I just had to sit with a dildo hitting the back of my throat unable to see a thing. I moved my head up and hit what felt like cardboard. I moved my feet back a little and felt more cardboard.

"Am I in a box!" I thought angrily. I began to hear voices around me.

"Who's this box for?" Said one slightly muffled but familiar voice.

"The card says everyone and that everyone must be here for its opening." Said another voice.

"Hey everyone come down to the living room!" Yelled a third voice. I heard a lot of footsteps and some indistinguishable chatter.

"Wait where is Leo."

"Night class. He left an hour ago." Said a voice. I could tell who that was, it was Nico. He was the last person I could remember being with.

"Oh well I guess he's gonna miss out."I could hear rustling above me and the a ray of light. Someone pulled of the light and all four walls of the box fell to reveal me in my very suggestive position. I looked around to see everyone I lived with gawking at me or biting their lip in pleasure.

"Little Leo got himself into some trouble." Said Frank and I felt his hard warm hand smack my ass I groaned around the dildo.

"There's writing on his back." Said Percy. "Hey guys about we have an orgy and this sexy little twink will be where all the cum shall go."

"I'm game." Jason said quickly. He was in front of me and got on his hands and knees to remove the dildo from my mouth.

"What about you though. Do you want to be covered in enough cum to last you a lifetime?"

"Yes fuck me! Cover me! Do everything." He grinned and kissed me gently.

"Your wish is our command." Jason untied my hands and got on his knees in front of me. His dick perfectly angled at my mouth. I tried put the head in my mouth but was too far away. I grabbed his ass with my hands and pulled him forward, this shoving his Dick in my mouth. I began to suck all around it and Bob up and down, gently grating my teeth on the shaft every once in awhile.

I felt hands land on my back to the right of me. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw the twins double teaming Grover. He was massaging my back with one hand while the other was furiously stroking himself. Behind him the twins were looking me directly in the eye while they pounded into him. They rubbed each other nipples and each other's asses while they moved deeper and deeper into the horny little bottom.

To my left I felt a hand reach down and start stroking my aching cock. I looked and saw Frank he was bent over and being fucked by Will and Octavian. He was biting his lip with each thrust and times the hand on his own erection perfectly.

I felt someone else slowly pull the dildo in my ass out. Then shove their fingers quickly inside.

"Oh my this little twink has been having some fun. His ass is full of so much cum." It was Percy and a second pair of hands began to grab my cheeks and pull them apart. My guess was on Nico. After a few thrusts from Percy's fingers I felt a wet object began to swipe up and down and all around my hole. I groaned around Jason's dick.

"Oh yeah Luke right there." It was Nico from behind me and I could only assume that he was getting pounded into by that beast of a cock. The tongue was finally removed and I felt the thick head of a cock easily enter. I moaned again and slammed back into the penis. The head directly slammed into my prostate. After a few more thrusts I felt a second penis enter my ass. My arms began to weaken.

"Guys let's lay him on the coffee." All the ducks in me were removed and several Pairs of hands flipped me over and I was gently laid down on a hard cold surface with my hands above my head and my legs spread wide. I looked around and everyone got back in their position. Grover was once again getting thoroughly fucked, Frank was stroking us both at a fast rate while his asshole was getting stretched to impossible lengths, and Percy and Nico were back to pounding into me while Luke switched back and forth between fucking and running them. I grinned at all the pleasure that surrounded me. I liked above me and my lips were met by the tender lips of Jason's. He put one hand on his sick and the other caressed my chin.

"Love you my little cumslut." He removed his lips and I opened wide ready for his giant penis. He quickly shoved it down my throat. He didn't even have to thrust, Percy and Nico's thrusts sent me forward and I bobbed on his shaft as a result.

Grover was the first to cum. He groaned out and I felt cum splatter on my barely noticeable abs. The twins pulled out of him and sat him straight up so he could stroke and suck both of them until they too cummed on me. I grinned around Jason. He caresses my cheek once more.

"I wish you could see how much cum is on you." He whispered. I felt new cum splatter on me from my right. It was Frank. He pulled my cock ring off and began to stroke myself faster using his own cum as lube. I moaned deep around Jason's shaft and he began to thrust erratically. It only took a few more seconds of Frank's stroking for me to cum. I was quite the shooter and all my cum landed on either my face or Jason's glorious abs. It wasn't long before I felt his cum shoot down my throat. He pulled out halfway through Cumming and it landed all over my face and eyes gluing them shut.

I moaned out loudly as I was overwhelmed by all the bodies and hands surrounding me. At my ass I could feel the two of them close to cumming. They both had been groaning like crazy and thrusting irregularly.

"One of you cum in me the other one me!" I groaned out. I felt one dick slip out and splotches of cum landed on my genitals and chest. The other came deep inside of me filling me to the brim once more.

As that dick pulled out another, much thicker one slammed in. Luke. I bit my lip as he thrusted three or four times before he pulled out an a tidal wave of jizz covered me. He lifted my ass up and began to lick my hole. Stretching it open and allowing all the spunk to pour out into his throat. I moaned and groaned until he set my ass down and straddled my waist smearing cum between us. He moved down to kiss me and our lips met. As soon as they did cum poured into me from him. I grinned and continued to meet his lips. I happily swallowed it all.

"Oh my god guys I love this so much." I looked around to see them all slowly getting hard again. Luke got off and laid on the couch, Octavian got on top of him and began sucking his dick back to hardness. Luke enveloped his dick and they began to 69. I felt my own dick getting hard Again and I started to pump. Everyone else surrounded me and began to jerk off. I would occasionally stroke one of them for a little with my free hand. It wasn't long before one by one they all layered me in cum. This was the most amazing thing I had ever experienced. O


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Staging Some Fuckfests

So hey guys... Yeah it's been a while and I feel terrible. So let me explain why and I'm going to pull every lame ass card from the excuse deck. First up I got a boyfriend and all my attention went to that... Then he dumped me. Yep he couldn't handle all of this XD kidding. Don't feel sorry for me I burned his picture and I am now using spite as fuel. Anyway next excuse I am a senior. I know the guy who writes these crazy sex scenes is a senior in High School. American Education people. It does wonders. Anyway so I was pretty wrapped up in testing and studying and preparing for school. Well woohoo that's all over I got accepted to my college of choice UOP. (I'm telling you this because I think there is like 1 in a million chance that I will meet on of the readers of stories at the University of Pacific in Stockton. Unless I do then hello ;) any gay guys in the building.) So yeah blah blah blah I'm sorry and I promise to update my stories at least once a week. Pinkie promise. Also please please please excuse the spelling mistakes I type very fast on a phone at 11 at night with one hand. (Wink wink nudge) Anyway most of the time you can get the context of the story. Also for some reason I keep thinking that Wills name is Mark so if you see Mark pop up randomly it's actually Will. Or is it the other way around oh who fucking cares I don't ship him and Nico. #Pernico/#Jasico all the way! Also I have another account on Archive of Our Own. I'll start posting on both sites. Primarily Youtuber fanfiction on AO^3.

Now let us resume to your regularly scheduled Fuckfest staring the characters of the Percy Jackson series in compromising and sexy positions.

Percy:

So it was spring break and this school was emptier than Leo's asshole that week we made him wear a chastity belt because he was flunking out of Chemistry. Well our porn site had views through the roof. Pornhub and Sean Cody both wanted to made contracts with us but they both were not appealing enough. They required us to drop out of college and work with people from their companies when we were doing just fine on our own. We were doing so well that along with financial aid, scholarships and no more housing, food or permit costs at the college because we had this fabulous house, we all had our college paid for. Now we were free to spend money on sexy outfits for funtime and new toys and new camera and lighting equipment. We even got state of the art sound equipment for all the rooms to catch every groan and moan as well as new exercise equipment since they were all old and dumpy.

With the school empty we decided to film around campus. No one was there. During this time of year everyone clears out even the campus yard workers disappeared so we were free to film everywhere and anywhere. Nico and Leo got keys to all the buildings on campus when they fucked the Superintendent's very gay son. We filmed it of course and agreed to keep it on the Dl for him and change his name. He was rich anyway so not like it was going jeopardize his career. He also wanted to watch out filming, which for us it's a turn on having an audience.

First place we wanted to film of course was the locker rooms and showers at the gym. No cameras no people plus it's a classic setting a bit cliched but hey deal with it. We set up and got ready and we had been practicing for weeks so no way we're we gonna be cheesy porn actors. Neeks and I aren't in this so we are off to the side watching. He sat in my lap wearing nothing but a small speedo. I kissed his neck as the scene started and he started rubbing his ass into my dick. Nearby we could see the principal's son, James, he was actually very muscular yet at the same time very twinkish and from where I was during I could see him rubbing himself through his underwear. The camera starts rolling and we all try our best to stay quiet.

It started with Jason and Frank changing at lockers near one another laughing and wearing nothing but a towel that barely covered their upper thighs. They rummage through their lockers jabbering with one another. Octavian and Luke join them. They are at lockers a little ways back. They stay close together and Luke's continuous groping

of Taves ass starts the sexual action in the scene. While Jason and Frank continue talking the other two begin rubbing up against one another like there was no tomorrow. Eventually they begin to notice just as both of them had rubbed their towels off Luke pulls Tave down on him onto the bench and rubs his slowly hardening shaft obscenely.

Frank elbowed Jason and they both licked their lips hungrily. They began to rub the others dick slowly until finally the other two hot young pieces of ass notice them. Luke grins.

"Is someone interested in joining the party."

Jason bit his lip and answered.

"You got room for two more."

"There's always room as long as you have plenty of lube." Luke sat up and flipped Octavian around so he could start fingering his hole. Frank got in right behind him and slowly started rimming the bits of Luke's ass that he could reach. Next came Jason who wasted no time thrusting his fingers deep into Frank's body. Soon there was a train of moaning hot men. On my own lap Nico had taken my dick into his mouth. I laid my head back as his mouth worked wonders around my shaft. His tongue running itself up and down my shaft. His throat swallowing around my head. I laid all the way down on the bench with my head dangling off the edge a little. I looked behind me and saw James completely naked fingering himself clumsily while sucking himself off. I moaned out a little and James moved onto his knees on the floor and started thrusting into my throat. It wasn't long before I noticed that Leo had some of our many cameras recording the three of us at the same time as the train of pleasure nearby.

While my own body was being overwhelmed I glanced over at the others and saw that they had truly formed a train. Octavian was in front getting thrust into by Luke with his hands held behind his back and his face smashed into the bench. Luke had his ass full with Frank's gargantuan cock and inside his ass was Jason who roughly pushed Frank into Luke With every thrust. They all groaned wildly from pleasure, Octavian the loudest because he was being fucked in a way that reminded me of riding a motorcycle. His hands we pulled behind him like handlebars and his ass was the seat.

The two people taking care of my pleasure flipped me over so my ass was in the air and mouth was around the penis of a now standing James. Behind me I felt my cheeks being kneaded and something wet slide along my hairless crack. I moaned around the penis in my mouth causing James to grab my hair. I started moaning even deeper as Nicos wet and scandalous tongue got even deeper into my hole. My hands wrapped around James waist and started massaging his ass. I moaned sadly when James removed his Dick from my mouth and instead began kissing me roughly. Behind me the tongue was removed and replaced by the broad head of a dick. I moaned into the superintendents sons mouth as the entire penis was thrust in. I felt Neeks hairless and tasty balls slap my ass. Nico grabbed my legs and wrapped them around my waist. James moved his mouth away and returned me down to his pants where he kept one hand in my hair and the holding onto my chest as my arms wrapped around his back.

I was now being held in the air while being fucked back and forth by two sexy Twinks. Usually I did all the fucking but this was a nice refreshing switcharoo. After a few minutes of thrusting I glanced over to see Octavian completely spent lying on the bench with cum dripping out of his ass. I was expecting to see Frank and Jason pounding into a helpless Luke but instead I saw Jason off the ground being pounded into by Frank and Luke. I had never seen him bottom before and the site made me groan. I felt myself getting closer to release. Luckily I wasn't first to cum as James clenched his hand in my hair and released into my mouth.

I was about to swallow when he grabbed my jaw and kissed me. His tongue mixed the cum between our two mouths. I wasn't gonna deny how hot and talented this kid was.

Next came Nico he held my ass as he came deep into my gaping hole. He pulled out and laid me on my back. James moved on top of me in 69 position and began to sucking my dick with fervor. His own leaking half hard dick found its way into my mouth and I groaned and moaned and clutched the bench I was sitting on. I felt a familiar wet intruder in my ass. Nico was lapping my ass up and licking it clean. I glanced over to see Jason bent over with his head on the bench getting thoroughly fucked. His own dick was screaming for release. With every thrust he groaned and moaned with pleasure. Who knew that he could enjoy bottoming so much. He looked at me and I winked. I knew what we were going to try later.

Finally I reached climax. James pulled off and cum splattered across his adorable face. He swiped his tongue along my abs until he made it to my face and we began Spider-Man kissing, my cum smearing across both our faces. We both look over when we heard loud groans. Jason was cumming and being filled with Franks release as Luke jerked them both off while straddling his waist. He was on his back, his cum splattered across Luke as Luke released onto his face. Jason moaned and smirked up at him.

"Is that the best you can do. I thought my first time bottoming was going to be exciting." Jason sneered sarcastically. Luke grabbed Jason's hair and pulled him into a deep and messy kiss. James and Nico pulled me up to rest my head on their shoulders. We watched as the four others made out for a little bit longer and Octavian was kicked clean.

"That's a wrap." Leo clicked a button and the cameras turned off. His own chest was covered with cum, a little blob hung from his chin.

"That will make an excellent film on the site." I said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Nico

For our next scene we went to the library. We got into a few groups first it was me, Jason and Luke. Then Percy, Will and Leo. And finally the twins with James. Leaving Frank and Octavian to control the cameras and jerk of to their hearts content. We scattered ourselves out a little bit and set up the scene. Jason and Luke found us a table in between two bookshelves and we set out homework and textbooks on the table. We got in our positions and started rolling.

"I don't understand any of this. It literally makes no sense." I groaned in the best confused college student impression I could do. "Hey what about you do you get it?" Jason just continued staring out into the distance.

"Ugh what was that. Sorry I had been thinking about something."

"Well obviously you were, what was it that you got so lost in thought." Said Lukd convincingly.

"Oh nothing."

"Come on. What was it?"

"I walked in on my roommate and some guy fucking before I came here. I really liked the guy and it made me kinda sad that it wasn't me. Seeing it also turned me on quite a bit too. I'm sorry guys forget about it."

"No no it's cool. We understand you wanted to be inside your roommate and Instead you got to see someone else inside of him." I said while quietly rubbing myself under the table.

"Yeah it's completely fine. It happened with my prom date. He ditched me for the football captain who was a big queen too." I giggled and knocked my pencils to the floor on "accident" I pushed my chair out and started crawling around and picking them up. We had one of our cameras set to look under this table and watch the proceedings. As I picked all the pencils up I noticed that Luke and Jason both had their cocks out and were lazily stroking them.

"So what were they doing when you walked in on them?" Asked Luke casually. I watched him speed up his pace as he asked the question.

"Well he had his hands tied to the bed posts and was getting fucked into by this skinny little twink. It was a weird sight because my roommates a muscular guy. I ever thought he would be a bottom, but I did want to be in the guy whether he was a top or a bottom." The entire time he spoke he squeezed around the base of his cock. Once he stopped he started pumping at a faster rate. I pretended to grin and bite my lip in arousal, that part wasn't fake at all this was hot and naughty and a total turn on, and then I acted like I had just gotten an idea. I slid a hand along each of their thighs until I reached their dicks and pried their hands away. I immediately started pumping and both thrust forward erotically.

I suddenly squeezed both of their dicks roughly.

"I want you two to figure out this homework or I will put a chastity belt and prevent you from sexual pleasure for the next two weeks. Figure it out and you guys can fuck me to make up for your shitty flings and failed desires." Immediately both set to work to figure out the problems. I heard them began stuttering back and forth about math equations. Each time they spoke I stroked them a little faster. As they got closer to figuring it out I began to take their erections into my mouth in intervals.

"Ok Neeks we figured out now please let me take you." I grazed my teeth gently along his shaft and he groaned out loudly. I took my mouth off of it and popped my head out to say one thing.

"Now finish mine." By now my erection was rock hard and straining against the skinny jeans I wore. I quickly unzipped them and moved the front of my jockstrap to allow for my penis to pop up and stand straight up. I started stroking my own dick with my free hand as my mouth worked one of the two gorgeous blondes and my hand occupied the other. I began picking up the pace and they started thrusting into my touch more and more, I was driving them crazy. Finally Luke yelled out "done!" And scooted his chair back to pull me out from under the immediately clashed our lips together and slid one hand down my pants to grope my ass. I felt another body press up behind me and large warm hands slid down my front to stroke me slowly. One of their hands ripped my shirt off and another removed my pants before I could react.

"God your underwear is so hot." I felt Luke's hand pull on my strap and let go slapping it against my ass. I was about to moan out when Luke's lips entangled with mine and silenced me.

I moved one of my hands to Luke's waist and unbuttoned his shorts so they could fall to his ankles. He was wearing nothing underneath. I moaned into his kiss once more. Behind me I know felt the bare, hairless and muscled chest of Jason pressing against my back. His hand began picking up the pace and that cause my whole body to spasm. Luke stopped slapping the strap of my underwear and instead starting prodding my entrance with the tip of his index finger. I felt my legs go weak from pleasure and I started to fall. They caught me and laid me out on a coffee table nearby. They both lines up at my hole but neither of them dared push in yet. Instead Luke moved up and took my Dick deep into his mouth he gagged at first but then relaxed his throat and took me all in. Then as I began to get lost in the feeling of Luke sucking me off a second sensation joined in. I galaxies behind me to see Jason's face in my cheeks his tongue attacking the rim of asshole. I began to moan louder and louder as the two completely made my mind shut wasn't long before I felt myself getting close.

"Jace, Luke fuck me... NOW" they both stopped what they were doing and got behind me.

"Ok Neeks, get on your stomach." They helped flip me over and pulled my ass up a little ways so they could gain easy access. I felt a large dick slowly ease into me and immediately recognized it as Jasons. He moved In and out and I felt myself slowly stretching wider and wider. After a few more thrusts a second prick slowly eased into my hole.

"Faster!" I yelled and those two let any inhibitions disappear. They began thrusting in unison hitting my prostate dead on each time. I began jerking myself off with one hand and fondling my aching balls with the other. After three more dead on hits I moaned out and came onto the table. Behind me they both groaned as my ass squeezed around them as I came all over the wooden table top. I felt all four of their hands grab my hips and ass cheeks as their climax shook them. They passionately kissed as they released deep inside of me. They pulled out and I felt my knees go week. I laid on my stomach smearing the come on the table all over my chest.

Percy

I was a little annoyed that I didn't get paired up with Nico. Lately all I wanted was Nicos cute round little ass to fuck deep deep into. I had lost most of my interest for others, well kinda they had to get me going a little bit before I gained interest, but other then that my dick was only hungry for Nico. Will, Leo and I set up our little set nearby on the couches in the center of the room. We agreed that we would have Leo give us a little show then Will and I would give him a show. This would all end with my mouth with a dick in it and an ass with a dick in it so it would be a pretty good day.

"I'm so sick of writing English essays. I can't stand it." I angrily crumpled up another piece of paper and added it to the pile of papers nearby.

"Same. Honestly I think that I would be better if dropping out of College and becoming a stripper."

Will snickered. "Really that's your backup plan."

"Yeah I've got the body for it and I have done it b-" Leo stopped himself and went back to work.

"Wait was that?" I said.

"What was what?" Leo said innocently.

"You said that you had done stropping befor-"

"No I didn't!" Leo was now bright red.

"Come one don't be shy. Give us a show." Leo looked at us in astonishment.

"What we're all gay it's not like we'd be shocked by your body. Besides I bet you look nice." Leo blushed and looked around.

"What if people saw me?"

"Leo it's the weekend literally everyone has left. The librarian isn't even here. She let me have a spare key cause I work here." Leo blushed and finally consented.

"Fine." He got up and began dancing. As he danced his shirt slowly slipped off revealing a slim and slightly muscular tan body. I bit my lip as he slowly unbuttoned his pants and dropped his ass low. As he moved basic up his pants stayed on the floor and a blank thong was revealed. I bit my lip and began rubbing my hardening erection through my pants.

Next to me I saw that will was doing the same. I slid a hand into his pants and he moved his head to give me a peck on the cheek. He stopped rubbing himself and reached into my pants to return the favor. In from of us Leo had started twerking slowly and elegantly. Both of us sped up our speeds and watched the extremely tantalizing show happen. He moved closer and rested on leg on my shoulder and began twerking in my face. I moved my head forward and gave his ass a little love bite. He moaned out then turned around to give me a little kiss. He moved to Will, he put one leg on either side of Will's body and slowly dropped his low. He stopped right about Will's noticeable erection, which I had let go of and instead I was running his left nipple through his shirt. Leo started twerking slowly and rubbing his ass against Will's throbbing dick only just enough to make Will want to thrust upwards. When Will did Leo reached for the boys right nipple and squeezed it roughly. The boy yelled out.

"Don't touch me unless I allow you to." He moved off our laps and pulled us both onto our feet.

"Your turns. Give me a show but work together." Will and I looked and each other the locked lips. I moved one hand up his shirt and ripped it right off his chest revealing his tone pale as milk body. He returned the favor by biting my lip and popping the button off my shorts. They quickly fell to the floor revealing my own undergarment of choice which was, as of late, small pink briefs. I growled lightly at him then began attacking his neck with little bites and sucks insuring that his neck would be covered in hickeys. I pulled off my shirt before he could ruin it and he wisely did the same with his pants. Once they hit the ground we discovered his undergarment of choice, male Bikinis. They we're red and really defined his erection and perky butt. As soon as he kicked the pants off I wrapped My arms around him and returned to his lips. I reached one hand around and roughly squeezed a butt cheek. He took a more direct route and slipped his hand into my briefs and started circling my rim. I detached out lips to moan out.

"Ok enough you two get down here." He grabbed our arms and pulled us down so I was in the middle. Leo grabbed my throat roughly and pulled me up to face him.

"I don't like being tough but you started all of this which means your gonna get fuck. Face fucked and regular fucked at the same time. He pulled me in for a kiss then forced me down as he got on his knees on the couch. He forced me onto my hand and knees as well. Behind me I felt a mouth leaning little bite marks along my cheeks and on my back.

I was about to speak up when my mouth was suddenly stuffed full. I looked up to see Leo looking me directly in the eye as he held my hair and fucked into my mouth. Behind me I suddenly felt cold air hitting my hole. I groaned around Leo's cock as a wet object began probing into me. Leo began moaning as well and started thrusting deeper and deeper expecting me to gag, which I did not. The wet object was gone and suddenly replaced by a thicker harder object. I began groaning again. before I knew it I was being fucked forward into Leo's Dick then ducked back into Will's. Their hands rubbed every inch of my body their moans bringing me closer. It wasn't long before I came and then Leo followed filling my mouth and the Will who pulled out and covered my back. Leo pulled me up so we could kiss and swap his cum between our mouths. Will soon joined in the kiss as he licked all of my cum and his cum up and added them to the mix.


	12. Chapter 12

Logic

Percy:

I moaned around the thick cock of Jason as Octavian and Luke filled my ass to its breaking point. They were so thick and I could feel every inch of their monstrous cocks inside of me. I could feel their dicks throbbing for release as they pounded my prostate with their thrusts. I moaned around Jason once more as he grabbed my hair and forced me down to hilt. I relaxed my throat and did my very best not to choke. Finally he pulled out of my mouth and began to stroke that delicious cock rapidly. I opened my mouth and waited for him to release onto me. He groaned out and I felt warm splotches of cum paint my face. The thick cocks inside me slowly pulled out and moved to add their semen to the jizz painting on my face. I moaned and did the same routine that I always do when in cum is on my face. I licked my lips, I dragged a few fingertips of cum to my mouth, I moan deeply. The entire time though I felt bored. I didn't want to fuck anyone else right now. I just wanted Nico. It had been so long since I had just him, all his attention on me, his cock in me, his jizz in me. That's all I wanted right now.

As soon as the camera stopped rolling I pulled my booty shorts on and started searching for Nico. I wanted just the two of us, I don't care where, all I need is him. In me, on me, sucking me, fucking me, kissing me, squeezing me and NO cameras. I want this to be private and intimate between the two of us. After lots of searching, lots of stumbling in on my naked roommates going at it, I finally found my boo bear upstairs asleep on the couch in small black briefs and a bowtie. I kissed him on the forehead and his eyes fluttered open. I grabbed his bow tie and pulled him up to his feet.

"Babe what is i-" I cut him off with a deep kiss to his lips. I reached a hand around and firmly gripped his ass. He wrapped his arms around my neck and moaned into the kiss. I slipped my left hand into the back of his briefs and began sliding my fingertips along his crack, occasionally letting one fingertip gently graze his hole. Each time the hand in my hair clenched and i moaned into his mouth. Finally I parted our lips and traced my right hand up his back. I put a leg on my coffee table and before he could react he was bent over my knee.

"It has been almost two weeks since you and me got to fuck together alone. Two weeks." every three words I gave him a brutal slap to his brief covered ass. With each slap he grunted, one of his hands snaked into my shorts and formed a death grip around my dick.I bit my lip but did not let up. I slapped his ass a few more times and said. "We, just the two of us alone are going to fuck until we both are too sore to move." He let go of my dick as I helped him back to his feet. As we walked to my room I gave him another rough slap to his ass and he responded with a delightful little purr.

As soon as we made it through the door I slammed the door behind me and pinned Nico against the mattress. My legs rested on either side of his body and my ass was slowly rubbing against the bulge that was ready to break through his underwear.I gave him a few kisses to his ears and slowly moved my way down to his neck then down to his chest and gave each nipple a little bite that made him yelp. Then I traced down his small abs that made valleys along his abdomen. Finally I made it to the muscular V that defined his waist. I nipped along the edge and gave the bulge a small rub with my chin. I finally gave into his moans and pulled his briefs down with my teeth. His dick sprang loose and collided with my nose. I grinned and engulfed the tip without hesitation. Nico inhaled sharply at the sudden warmth. I wiggled my tongue along the seam and traced his slit causing him to put both of his hands in my hair and try to force me farther down. I grinned and gently bite down. Not enough to cause pain, but more as a warning. He inhaled once more and stopped forcing my head down. I let his hands remain though, I found that part sexy and enticing.

After another minute or two of playful teasing I released him from my mouth and began licking up and down the sides, I traced the edge of the tip a few times then carefully took each of his balls in my mouth before returning to the show. I enveloped his dick once more taking in more this time. My tongue was now tracing around his shaft and slightly swallowing around his tip. He began to moan and shift, he must have been getting close. He pulled on my hair a little bit and I released him and moved up to give him some deep kisses before returning down south. I didn't hesitate to fully tale his erection into my mouth, he thrust forward as my throat swallowed around the tip. My nose was buried gently in his small patch of vanilla scented pubic hair. I inhaled the scent happily. Nicos grip in my hair tightened once more and I was pulled off of penis just as he released. His cum splattered all over my nose and mouth and chest.

I grinned and smashed our chests together as I kissed him deeply. I moaned at the feeling of his warm release smearing between our sweaty chest muscles. I separated our lips for a second to give Nico a playful kiss on the cheek. Before I knew it I was on my back with Nico straddling my waist. He began copying the slow agonizing and teasing pace I had used upon him. He slowly licked down my muscles as one of his hands massaged my waist and the other disappeared behind him doing something I didn't care. At least I thought I didn't until he bit his lip and I saw his hand moving back and forth behind him. I grinned and bit my lip in arousal.

My dick was still confined to the agonizingly tight space of my booth shorts. Neeks wasn't helping either, his slow erotic movements were pressing down to my length. It was in this tantalizing area between doing nothing and being pleasurable. His dick was laying on my lower belly flaccid, yet still huge, and leaking final shots of cum onto me. I swiped my finger in the pool and smeared the liquid on his face. He grinned and pressed his ass down a little causing me to moan out. He leaned forward to give me a little peck on the lips and then slowly moved to my neck to suck on the skin there. As he did he grinds down with his slowly hardening erection. I moved my hands to his ass and squeezed down on his plump cheeks. In response he bit my neck a little making me thrust up.

He nibbled a few more times and sucked many hickies into my neck before he moved down to my chest. As he did he dragged his tongue through every smear of cum that remained on my body. When he made it to my nipple he sucked his cum laden tongue back in his mouth and kissed me. I tasted him as his tongue inserted itself into my mouth. I moaned once more. He broke our kiss and dragged his mouth asking my abs and to my v line. My hands were now clenching the sheets as rubbed my dick through the fabric of my tight fitting tiny shorts. Finally he ripped them off and got greeted by my huge thick member. He licked his lips hungrily before he began attacking it.

As he moved up and down engulfing every inch one of his hands was still behind him as he fingered himself. His other had slipped one of its fingers into mine. I screamed out in surprise at first then moaned. He grinned around my dick when I began to clench around his finger and my hips kept thrusting when he would reach my prostate. I was so close when he suddenly stopped and removed his mouth and his finger. He removed his other hand as well and moved to sit on my abs, his hands on either side of my head as he gave me a few kisses.

"Don't worry boo it's your turn next." He then sat back and slowly sunk down on my saliva soaked penis. I loudly groaned and grabbed his dick. I began rapidly stroking him in an effort to distract myself from the intense pleasurable experience that was happening. He moved one of his hands and began massaging my nipples. It was like a pleasurable And intense war. Finally I couldn't take it any longer and tightened my grip around his length and I thrust up one last time and coated his insides with my release. He bent his head back and attempted to jerk himself off. I slapped his hand away.

"No this dick is staying hard and getting in me." He bit his lip and nodded.

He slowly pulled himself off and pulled him to sit on his hands and knees. I got up and quickly moved to my dresser. I searched through it until I found a black squat object. It was very thin around the bottom but got much thicker and round around the middle then went thin again. I went back to the bed and slipped the object inside of him. Once it was in he stood up and threw me on the bed.

"It's your turn now and I'm gonna be rough." He propped me up on my hands and knees and got behind me. His mouth kissed along my spine before making it to my hole and slowly slipping his tongue along the rim. Finally he stopped being so tedious and painstaking and thrust it all the way in. I clenched and grabbed the sheets as he continued his movements inside of me. Then they stopped and something much bigger pressed its head against the rim. I moaned as it slowly inserted it's long length all the way inside, filling me. Once it was in two hands grabbed my hips and began to pull out then thrust all the way in at an incredible speed. With every thrust I groaned and with every thrust I got closer. I could feel my orgasm so close and I could tell Nico was far off either. Finally he laid his face against my back and moaned out. I could feel warm liquid coating the insides of my ass. I came too smearing the liquid between myself and the bed. Once he finished He pulled out and found a but plug that he forced into my asshole which was clenching around nothing. I bit my lip at the feeling. He grinned and laid down on the bed facing me. I wrapped one leg around his and began to gently kiss him. It was slower and more emotional. He returned the kisses happily. It was long until we both drifted off mid kiss. '


	13. Chapter 13

Before this story begins I would like to apologize for the literal year it took me to update this story. I was busy with college and then a relationship with a cute boy and then a broken heart and then an eating disorder sort of in that order but who the hell cares. Anyway I am updating my story now and I have one thing to say. I was debating coming back at all because I looked at the comments and got disheartened. I feel like people failed to realize that I am a stereotypical gay guy. This story started off as something for me to right when I was bored, lonely or horny meaning these characters to some extent are meant to be stereotypically gay because I am. I am sorry if you don't like the sexualness or the gayness but that's how I wrote them, if you don't like it then leave. I'm sorry if that was harsh but it was how I felt after reading some of the comments.

Nico:

I woke up in Percy's bed. I was wearing a sexy wrestling singlet that he bought me for Christmas and I felt a slight pressure at my hole and remembered the butt plug/prostate massager that I had used with it, a mandatory requirement when wearing the outfit according to Percy. I rubbed my face and felt dried cum all over it, I had forgotten what a wild night I had had with Percy and Sammy. It was crazy how close I was getting to both of them. When I joined here my romantic connection had originally just been with Percy and while I had grown very attached to every single member of our wild sex crazed operation, I had not grown a romantic attraction to any of them, until now. Sammy was interesting and I felt a strong attraction to him, very similar to what I felt for Percy. I was scared to address it with them. I was scared to frighten off Sammy and I was scared to break Percy's heart.

I rolled over and gasped a little when the toy inside me shifted uncomfortably and a feature of the toy rubbed against the underside of balls. The toy had a small handle that would extend along the underside to gently massage the user's balls and it had activated with my shifting. Unfortunately with my shifting I had also awoken the men on either side of me. Percy had one arm around my waste and was snoring quietly behind me, clothed in a cutoff football jersey and a pair of footballer lace up underwear on. He shifted slightly and I could feel his dick sticking out through the unlaced top. On the other side of me Sammy wiggled his bubble butt, which was clad in nothing but a jockstrap, against my crotch and reached out for my arm to be around his waist. I grinned and rubbed my hand against his slightly pudgy waist. Sammy wasn't shy about his body and very proud of his pudgy nature, his confidence was amazing to me and it was something I really liked about him.

He chuckled as I tickled him with my hand. He quickly grabbed it and pulled it up to his chest where I snuck my hand into his armpit and tickled him more. He squealed and grabbed my hand instead placing it lower on his body. I pondered for a second what he was gonna do but quickly discovered the truth when my hand was placed on his erection. He moaned out at the contact as I squeezed down on his cock and began lightly stroking. Behind me I hear a chuckle as Percy wrapped a leg around me and began grinding against me. He methodically shifted his dick against my ass until the pressure turned on the toy inside me. I jerked my whole body, shifting my rapidly hardening dick against Sammy's ass and my hand off the side making Sammy's whole body jerk back into me. We both groaned at the sensation, however, he stopped as I continued to moan at the overstimulation. There were too many arousing feelings at once and I was quickly becoming overwhelmed and useless. Percy chuckled and slipped a hand into my singlet to pull the toy out of me. I cried out in pleasure when my ass began squeezing at nothing with its removal.

I bucked forward rubbing my clothed cock against Sammy's exposed hole and moaned out at the feeling. An arm reached around me head and pulled me around for a kiss. I was suddenly straddling Percy's waist with our dicks rubbing against each other and his hands on my thighs. Beside us Sammy whined for attention and attempted to pull me back in between the two of them. I enjoyed being the object of their affections and let them fight for me for a little. Sammy managed to pull me back in between them and he also managed to slide his way town to pull my dick out of the singlet. His lips wrapped around the exposed tip and few inches that could peak out of the sexy clothing. Meanwhile Percy had his hand in my hair as he roughly pulled me in for some kisses. I moaned slightly at the two boys finding my weaknesses and using them against me. Percy managed to get the upper hand again as he pulled me on top of him once more, I moaned out as my dick slipped out of the lips of a needy Sammy. Sammy groaned again and decided to come along behind me and rub his now uncovered cock against my ass. His dick and Percy's both fought for the chance to provide me some stimulation and finally I just growled and roughly grabbed both of their dicks. Both of them whelped slightly as I held their manhood in my hands and could do whatever I wanted and they would be helpless. I giggled to myself for a second, I could operate them both like joysticks. I focused myself once again, there is a time and a place to be silly.

"I want you two to get along and I think we need to have a discussion later but for now I want you both inside of me. Not taking turns or spit roasting me but both of you at the same time in my ass fucking me til I can't walk. Think you two cannot kill each other for five minutes to put me in a wheelchair?"

The two of them looked at each other and frowned slightly then looked at me and their mouth perked up slightly"

"Fine," they said in unison. I let go of their dicks and straddled Percy once more. They continued to rub against my hole, this time at the same time. Percy's hands ventured up my entire chest and played with my nipples. Sammy's meanwhile spread my cheeks apart while his lips peppered my neck and nibbled at my ear lobes. I moaned out like crazy and rubbed my cock along percy's abs. Finally I got sick of this fooling around and flipped myself around giving Percy access to my hole. He quickly spread my cheeks apart with his hands and went to town. Sammy for a second whined at the misfortune of not getting to eat me out. I leaned my head down and began to suck on their tips. He quickly changed his whimpering into moaning. I grinned around his dick. I switched back and forth between the two them enjoying the sensations of Percy's moans against my hole and the feeling of Sammy clenching down on my hair with every moan. I heard a squelch behind me and the sensation of cold liquid, my guess was Percy had begun using favored lube and was hoping to stretch me out more. I pushed myself farther onto Percy's face and felt him moan and probe deeper. Meanwhile both of my hands cradled their balls while my tongue traced baths up and down the veins of their dicks. Behind me Percy begging pressing fingers into my hole alongside his tongue causing more moans from me and as a result from them both.

Eventually I couldn't handle the wait any longer and sat up and flipped around once more. Both groaned at the removal of the mouth that was pleasuring them. I sat up slightly and carefully eased onto Percy's dick which had been slicked up by my saliva. It slightly easily into my expertly stretched out hole, nonetheless it was a tight fit and we both held back grunts and moans. After a few moments of adjusting I moaned out Sammy's name and he got the hint and moved into my hole carefully. One of my hands grabbed Percy's hip and the other was clutching Sammy's hand that wrapped around my waist as his body pressed against mine. My groans had practically turned into screams of pleasure as the two of them thrust at different paces inside of me. I leaned forward pressing my chest into Percy's and felt Sammy's hands placed on my shoulder and hip as he took control of most of the thrusting. Percy wrapped his arms around me and began to passionately kiss me to distract me from cumming. It worked too, I quickly became distracted by the tongue down my throat rather than the two dicks plowing me.

After a few more minutes I began to feel close and, judging by Sammy's irregular thrusts and Percy's rough gripping of my hair, they were too. I sat up and placed my back against Sammy once more and grabbed his hair pulling him in for a passionate kiss. I began stroking myself to completion as I roughly shoved my tongue down his throat. With a moan I came splattering all over Percy's chest, out of the corner of my eye I could see him sit up and stick his tongue out catching a splash of it. My ass clenched around the two of them and it wasn't long before they both moaned out and my ass was filled with their cum. They both continued thrusting into me through their orgasm. Sammy pulled out but ordered us both to stay where we were, he walked over to a drawer and found a small remote control butt plug and shoved it inside of me. I grabbed my prostate massager and told percy to put it inside of him. Sammy grinned and went back to the drawer and found a cock ring butt plug combo that he promptly put on making a small moan as the plug part slipped inside.

"Ok you two get dressed and freshened up. We are going on a date." Both looked at me in surprise. "Did I stutter?" I said sarcastically before smacking them both on the ass. We all got ready and met downstairs in our nicest outfits. I could see Sammy struggling to walk comfortably with a throbbing erection being set on by the cock ring. I grinned and gave him a teasing stroke as I passed by him to walk out the door. I got in the driver's seat and I told the two of them to sit next to each other in the back. The two of them indignantly sat next to one another. I clicked the button on the two remotes in my hand and both of them moaned out in shock.

"You two need to get along or this dinner is going to be very agonizing for the both of you. We are going to go to this dinner and we are going to be nice to one another because I have important things to tell both of you. For every time you guys cause problems with one another I will slightly turn the settings up. I don't think either one of you wants that." Both of them stared at me with shock that I would torture them like this. We got to the destination and we all got out. The two of them winced slightly when getting out. Even I shuddered for a second when the toy inside of me prodded that special place when I moved.

We were seated and they both were shifting slightly trying to stay focused on the menus. I noticed Sammy getting extremely uncomfortable and even wincing at one point.

"Sammy go to the bathroom and take the cockring part off of the toy but keep the other part." He left and returned smiling.

"You better not have jerked off in there or I swear…" I whispered angrily.

"Oh calm down I'm just smiling because this feels better and yet still torturous." I grinned and we looked back at our menus. Finally after ordering our food I began to speak.

"I am in a difficult situation with you two. When I joined our site it was only because I really loved Percy and I had grown fond of him and everyone there. While we did fool around freely for the site we stayed loyal to one another and only had romantic feelings for each other. Until now…" Both of them looked at me in shock. "I have started developing feelings for you Sammy and it scares me… It scares me a lot." I felt tears welling up in my eyes and I tried to breathe calmly.

"What do you mean Nico." Said Percy quietly.

"I mean I still have just as strong feelings for you and love you so much, but also I am developing those same feelings for Sammy and I'm scared." Tears streams down my face.

"Why are you scared Nico." Said Sammy whipping away one of my tears. "Who said you had to be limited to just one romantic partner, thrupples happen all the time." He put his hand on my shoulder and I felt comforted. He gave me a little peck on the cheek and it was a sweet moment. Then Percy ruined it.

"What the hell is a thrupple?!" I reached in my pocket and pressed one of the buttons. Unfortunately it was the one that turned up the speed on Sammy's toy and he yelped out. I clicked the other one and Percy shifted uncomfortably and scowled at me.

"It was an honest question!"

"A couple of three," said Sammy with a sigh, "Usually all three like each other though."

Percy looked at him indignantly, "Whats that supposed to mean!" he whispered angrily. I sighed again and clicked his button once more and Sammy's. I glared at both of them.

"I'm saying you don't like me."

"That is not true!" I sat there and listened to them continue back and forth stating that both of them have treated the other poorly. Until finally they realized that neither one actually had a reason to dislike the other.

"The only reason you two have behaved the way you have was because you were jealous of the other had with me so will you both shut up. You guys are making me question this whole thing." That really shut them both up. They both looked at me a little ashamed.

"I like you both and I really want to have you both be my boyfriends and more importantly I want the two of you to begin liking each other. There is no way in hell this will work out unless you two like each other. I have to go away next week for three days on a trip to New York with my History of New England class. While I'm gone I want the two of you to go on dates, sleep in the same bed, fuck and suck and blow the whole shebang while I'm gone. I want you to get to know each other and if I come back and you two are still behaving like children well I'm afraid anything personal between us is over. We'll become nothing more than colleagues. Mainly because you two will have broken my heart." They both looked at me a little surprised.

"We will make it happen." Said Sammy finally.

"Yes." Percy had a very hurt look in his eye. "I wanted to say I was sorry but I was only speaking honestly and I wasn't going to apologize for that." Our food came to cut the tension and we began talking and eating casually. Finally we made it to the car and I drove it to the edge of town to a small little cove around the nearby lake. I set up a blanket and a small lantern and pulled them both over to the set up. We cuddled for a little while before things started getting heavy. I pressed the buttons until the speed was up all the way and they both arched their backs. I pulled their clothes off and got on my hands and knees and began to blow both of them. It wasn't very long until the two unraveled completely and came all over my face. I grinned as the two of them moaned into kisses with one another. I had a good feeling about how the three days will go.

(To be Continued.)


End file.
